I want you
by veronicacd's
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a big fight which leads them to break up.In his anger Troy starts to date the headcheerleader but can he step aside from the distraction and face the problem?


**"Troy! Come over here!"**

**"Yes Amber?"Troy said frustrated as he walked over to his now girlfriend of two months.**

**"Hold this one for me too."Amber motioned to the shopping bag in her hand.Troy groaned. It was the 8th shopping bag that he would have to hold and it had only been two hours.But her record would be sixteen.Troy constantly wondered day to day why he let himself date Amber in the first place.Before Gabriella came along, everyone at East High though they would be the cutest couple, after all, both were captions of their teams, but frankly Troy knew that there was nothing cute about their relationship. All she did was shop for anything, somethings things she never even wore, which really got tiring.The unfortunate part was that he was stuck with carrying all the bags.And the only reason he was doing it was to get back at Gabriella for all the pain she caused him.Everything had been going great with the two until they had a big fight and broke up.And this seemed like the perfect way to get back for it.**

**"OK."Troy said, not arguing knowing she would get into her bitchy moods often.After three more hours the shopping day had finally been over and Troy was in Amber's room putting away the clothes, involuntary of course. "Troy,baby what do you think of this to wear Monday?"Amber said holding up an outfit consisting of a gold top,and tight black jeans.(Pic in profile.)** I wondered if she actually wore sweats and played sports like Gabriella would at least try.Wait Troy what are you talking about?You and Gabriella are over! **Troy snapped back into reality."Uh, i think it looks nice."He said.**

**"It does, doesn't it?"She said turning and walking toward him. "So you got what your wearing to Michael's party?"She asked, sitting on his lap.**Care to ask if I want to go? **"Yeah i've picked something out."OK let me see it."Troy looked up confused at her."Why?"He asked.Amber rolled her eyes."Duh I know i'll look good for the party, I want to make sure you do too!"Troy was shocked.**Did you just insult me like that**?"You don't have to worry."He snapped."I'm sure i've got something good to wear at the party tonight."Amber rolled her eyes."Fine then.Well I have to get ready the party is in three hours"**Yeah and we all know you'll take forever to be ready. **Thankfully, Troy took her off his lap and got ready to go."I'll--"**

**"Pick me up at eight."Amber interrupted while checking her reflection in the mirror.Troy rolled his eyes."Fine bye."He left the big house happy he was away from her at least for a while.** God it really doesn't take that long to get ready, Gabby would never---wait what am I talking about! **Troy started his car and started home.On the way there he passed Gabriella's house and slowed down.Troy watched her house, the house that always felt like a second home to him.He was about to drive away when he saw the door open and Gabriella walk out with her dog."Come on Skip."Gabriella said, with very little enthusiasm. She had been this way for over two months.And everyone knew why.Since the brake up with Troy, Gabriella hadn't been happy or joyful about anything.Something like this was too hard to get over, especially from a stupid fight**.I hate this-Wait Why am i thinking about this?It's over between us and he already has that cheerleader. I just have to-- **Gabriella was interrupted from her thoughts with the feeling someone was staring at her.She looked up and gasped.For a second both her and Troy's eyes locked, until he snapped back and drove away.Gabriella sighed.**

**"Come on let's walk."She said to Skip who started to walk with her.Even the dog knew she was miserable without Troy.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**8:10 Michael's party**

**"We're gonna have so much fun Troy."Amber said as the two walked into the party. "Yeah i doubt that."He muttered, content that the music was loud. An hour into the party most of the teenager's were drunk and some were passed out.And none of them included Troy, he was too annoyed and upset to drink. Now he just sat on the couch watching everyone else."Hey baby!"Amber yelled over the music and sat on his lap.She then kissed him hard and lustfully, something he didn't return."Let's go upstairs."She said traveling her hand along his body.**

**"I'll pass."he said, still remembering that Gabriella was his first and only.**

**"What?"Amber said confused.No boy she dated would ever turn sex down.She laughed."Come on Troy."She said unbuttoning his shirt. It then snapped him back into reality."i said no!"He said taking her off his lap. "What's wrong with you!"Amber said standing up.No one ever turns down sex from me!"**

**"Well amazingly i'm that someone!"Troy yelled getting up.By now everyone had stopped dancing and the music lowered to watch the pair. "And why is that!"Amber shouted now furious.**

**"I don't want to have sex with you! I don't even know why I wanted to date you in the first place!"**

**"What?--"**

**"You're arrogant, selfish and the closest thing you find to a relationship is with the mall!"A series of ooo's echoed through the room."Bolton's destroying Amber!"Someone yelled.**

**"That is so not true!!!"**

**"Oh really?do you know how many bags you make me carry?if I count them all it was more that thirty! And I am so tired of you acting like a nonstop bitch!"This set the whole party going!Never had they heard anyone call Amber a bitch to her face.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"No, excuse me."Troy said walking to wards the door.**

**"Are you leaving me!" Troy turned around.Amber stepped forward."No one leaves me."Troy smiled."There's a first for everything."With that he left the house leaving her in complete shock."Ha ha Amber got dumped."Some yelled and some joined in."Amber got dumbed!Amber got dumped!"**

**"Ugh!"Amber grabbed her things and hurried to leave.For the first time in her life she was dumped!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"We should go in now Skip."Gabriella said. Skip just pulled away from her."Come on.":Gabriella said not in the mood at all."I just want to go."She tried to grab him but this time Skip ran away from her and to the backyard."Skip!"**Why is he doing this.Tiredly, Gabriella followed him**."Skip i'm not in the mood can you please---"Gabriella stopped in mid sentence when she saw what Skip had run to."What are you doing here?"Gabriella asked.** Isn't he supposed to be with Amber? **Troy stopped petting the all too familiar dog and looked straight into Gabriella's eyes. "I want to, well I need to talk to you." Gabriella crossed her arms uneasily.**

**"About what."**

**"About us Gabby."**

**"What about us?"**

**"I think you know."**

**"No,Troy I don't want to talk about this."Gabriella said, even though she really did.**

**"Gabriella please just listen to me--"**

**"No I can't there is no us,remember."**

**"That's not true. Gabby--"**

**"Yes it is Troy.And it has been for over two months."**

**"but I don't want it to be like this anymore."**

**"Well it is."**

**"Why can't we just---"**

**"No we can't.Don't you remember who you're dating."**

**"No I don't."**

**"Well let me refresh you--"**

**"I don't because I just broke up with her."**

**"You what?"Gabriella asked.Troy walked toward her.**

**"Gabby I just went out with her for stupid reasons I don't even like her.All she likes to do is shop all day long. I don't want her."**

**"You don't?"**

**"No.I want you."Troy said,dead serious.Gabriella uncrossed her arms and smiled. "Please take me back."**

**"Of course Troy."Gabriella moved in and wrapped her arms around his neck, with him returning the hug.**

**"Thank god."Gabriella laughed then leaned into give him a kiss, which he gratefully returned.Before long both felt a big bump in between them.(No not what you might think lol)."Skip!"Gabby said. 'He definitely missed you."**

**"Well of course. I mean, look at me."Gabriella giggled."Oh I see you're still cocky."**

**"And I see your still as gorgeous as ever."Gabriella blushed at his remark."oh yeah!I got a blush I definitely feel good now."**

**"Dummy."Troy gasped. "What did you say?"**

**"I think I said dummy."Gabriella said back.**

**"Well I guess i'll have to do something about that."**

**"And what are you--Troy!"Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style and started walking to wards her front door where they then stepped in and closed it behind them."Is your mom home?"Troy asked.Gabriella shook her head and smiled.She leaned up to kiss him. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do."Troy grinned."That we do."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

This idea just popped into my head! R&R!

--Veronica


End file.
